powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Immortality
The power to never die. Capability The user can never die. Although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. The possessor will stay young forever. 'Associations' *Possibly accompanied with longevity and Enhanced Regeneration. 'Limits' *Can't overcome the End of Time, unless the form of immortality is an infinite absolute (Omnilock) hence why, just like Enhanced Regeneration, it is unclear how long it would last. **Reasons belows also explains the ability's uncertainilty. *Some, like the Highlander, can only be killed in a certain matter. *Some immortals, may die via decapitation or destruction of their molecules. *An effect of being immortal is the user may become mad, from the effects of time and boredom. **This can also cause severe distress overtime because the immortal is forced to watch those who aren't immortal die. *Some immortals could be infertile, like in the Highlander series. *Some must consume a certain food, like an apple as explained in Norse Mythology, or drink a certain fluid, like water in Tuck Everlasting, to obtain or maintain the ability. Universal differences In some ways Immortality just means that one could never die of old age or sickness. The Norse gods for example ate golden apples that prevented them from aging, though they could still die (Ragnorok caused the deaths of Odin, Thor, Baldur, and several other gods in mythology. Variations Some may only possess the power of: *'Revivification/Rejuvenation': The power in which one regains life and consciousness whenever they die. *'Quick Reincarnation': The power to be immediately reincarnated following "death"; can result in gaining powers in relation to how the user previously died. *'Regeneration': High level regeneration of body that heals any injuries, even fatal ones, preventing one from dying. *'Invincibility': Cannot be harmed in any way or form, therefore death is omitted. *'Death': No body to destroy. The soul, one that is not of a physical being, does not inherit physical characteristics, such as concepts of destruction, therefore cannot be destroyed. Most common form of immortality. *'Resurrection': Death is omitted. Injuries may be inflicted, but complete annihilation is impossible. *'Chronolock': Can live for an untold amount of time, by living outside of the normal frame of time and space, but may still be vulnerable to injuries/attacks. Known Users *Gods (Christianity/Judaism/Islam) *Goddesses *Cain/Master Mahan (Judaism/Christianity) *Heinrich and Gustav Frankenstein (Frankenhole) Death won't kill them *Elizabeth Frankenstein (Frankenhole) *Sanguinaire Polidori (Frankenhole) *Angels (Christianity/Judaism/Islam) *Victor Frankenstein (Frankenhole) *Scarlet Witch *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII) *Sun Wukong (Journey to the West) *Jason Vorhees (Friday the 13th) *Adam Monroe/Takezo Kensei (Heroes) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Mister Immortal (Marvel Comics) *Deadpool (Marvel Comics, via curse) *Doomsday (DC Comics, via Reactive Adaptation) *Hidan (Naruto Shippuden) *Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Through use of Hashirama Senju's cells. *Primus (Transformers) Has an Indestructible Spark. *Unicron (Transformers) Same as his Brother. *Starscream (G1 Transformers) *Rampage (Transformers: Beast Wars) Same as Primus and Unicron. *Captain Jack Harkness (Doctor Who, Torchwood) Dies and then is revived a few minutes later. *Vandal Savage (DC Comics) *Immortal Man (DC Comics) *Resurrection Man (DC Comics) (Vandal Savage is the arch-enemy of both) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Van Hohenheim (Fullmetal Alchemist) (Loses his immortality after using much of his power and dies peacefully) *Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Aizen (Bleach) (Due to Breakdown Sphere/Hogyoku) *Nathan Young (Misfits) (Unclear if he is immune to aging) *Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z) wished for immortality with dragon balls *Professer Ivo (DC comics ''via serum) *Kenny McGormick AKA Mysterion (from South Park) *Thor (''Marvel ''and Norse mythology) *Loki (''Marvel ''and Norse mythology) *Enchantress (''Marvel ''and Norse mythology) *Zeus (''Percy Jackson) *Atlas (Percy Jackson) *Chiron (Percy Jackson) *Artemis (Percy Jackson) *Hera (Percy Jackson) *Poseidon (Percy Jackson) *Gaea (Heroes of Olympus) *Voldemort (Harry Potter, formerly by Horcruxes) *Bryce (NeverDead - video game) *Connor MacLeod (Highlander) *Duncan MacLeod (Highlander) *Caleb Mathias (Mutant X, via resurrection) *Pierre Bauvais (The X-Files, resurrection via voodoo magic) *All Immortals (El Goonish Shive) *Marceline the Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) *Professor Paradox (Ben 10 Alien Force/Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Yuta (Mermaid Forest, from eating mermaid flesh and was granted immortality, both eternal life and youth) *Mana (Mermaid Forest; from eating mermaid flesh and was granted immortality, both eternal life and youth) *Masato (Mermaid Forest) (from eating mermaid flesh and was granted immortality, both eternal life and youth and has been alive for eight hundred years) *Mermaids *Mermen *Beloved (The Unicorn Chronicles-from the tip of the unicorn, Whiteling's horn embedded in her heart) *The Chrion (The Unicorn Chronicles-from having his vital essence placed in a jeweled golden egg; though his aging was slowed greatly) *The Lich (Adventure Time) *Shadow The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Iblis (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Golden Boy from the'' Wild Cards'' series *Pinhead via resurrection (Hellraiser series) *Jareth, the Goblin King (Labyrinth) *Mizumi, the Queen of Moraine (Return to Labyrinth) *Drumlin (Return to Labyrinth) *Moulin (Return to Labyrinth) *Lord Death/Shinigammi-sama (Soul Eater) *Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Arachne Gorgon (Soul Eater) *Shaula Gorgon (Soul Eater Not!) *Eruka Frog (Soul Eater) *Free (Soul Eater) *Mizune Sisters (Soul Eater) *Wizeman the Wicked (NiGHTS into Dreams) *Asura (Soul Eater) *Eibon (Soul Eater) *Index (Soul Eater) *Excaliber (Soul Eater) *The Black Mass (Soul Eater) *Mosquito (Soul Eater) *Nicholas Flamel (via Elixer of Life) *Dr. Henry West (Splatterhouse 2010) *The White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Rin Asoji (RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~) *Mimi (RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~) *Dr. Bright (SCP Foundation) *Tuck Family (Tuck Everlasting) *That Guy With The Glasses (Channel Awesome) *Douchey McNitpick (Channel Awesome) *Santa Christ (Channel Awesome) *Malachite (Channel Awesome) (Suburban Knight) *Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood/Doctor Who) Still ages slowly. *All Humans on Earth (Torchwood: Miracle Day) Still get injured and age normally. Gallery 250px-Thor Odinson (Earth-616).jpg|Thor (Marvel) is an Asgardian god 250px-Odin_002.jpg|Odin (Marvel) is the All father of Asgard ThanosThrone.JPG|Thanos (Marvel) the Mad Titan cursed by death to live forever. HERC126_cov.jpg|Hercules (Marvel) is a Olympic half God lives is immortal. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel) is in the same vote as Thanos. 384px-Gaea_(Earth-616)_002.jpg|Gaea (Marvel) is the Goddess of Nature. thor_loki.jpg|Loki (Marvel) 780799-610353_doomsday_super.jpg|Doomsday (DC) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mental Power